Ori
|-|Ori= |-|Sein= Summary Ori is a Spirit Guardian and the main protagonist of Ori and the Blind Forest. Long ago, Ori was separated from the Spirit Tree, being the first time in a chain reaction that will eventually cause the forest to become corrupted and blind. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B Name: Ori | Sein Origin: Ori and the Blind Forest Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Spirit Guardian | Will of the Ancient Tree Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Attack Reflection (Can punch back energy attacks), Immortality (Type 8. Will always come back as long as the Soul Link that it created exists), Healing, Self-Sustenance (after being revived The Spirit Tree), Air Manipulation | Fire Manipulation (Sein), Light Manipulation, Danmaku, Non-Corporeal, Telekinesis, Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (with the Light Vessel), Energy Manipulation, limited Flight (with Kuro's Feather) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Sein) | City level (Sein is the source of power of the Spirit Tree, which holds in balance the water, wind, and volcano of the entire forest. Was able to prevent Mount Horu from erupting) Speed: Transonic (Can create sonic boom), higher perception speed (Time is practically stopped when Ori takes aim with the Bash ability) | Transonic Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Ori is able to push and pull objects with little effort) 'Striking Strength: City Class | Unknown Durability: City level | City level Stamina: High (Shortly after being revived, Ori could travel the entire forest, fighting countless enemies without rest) Range: Melee Range | Few meters Standard Equipment: Kuro's Feather, Light Vessel Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ori *'Bash:' Ori can hit an enemy or projectile in a specific direction while being projected into another. *'Soul Link:' Ori is capable of creating a Soul Link, a blue flame that heals a bit of Ori's energy and allows it to reappear should it die. *'Light Burst: ' Ori can cast a bluish sphere of light into the air. *'Wall Jump:' it allows young spirits to jump up and off of walls, and enables access to areas that can't be reached by a single jump alone. *'Double Jump: ' It allows Ori to jump again while already airborne, or jump twice. *'Charge Jump: '''Ori release a burst of energy under their feet to leap extra high into the air *'Stomp: Ori is able to do a spin dash to hit the ground hard and do damage to nearby enemies and objects, including the ground itself. *'''Climb: It allows them to climb along vertical surfaces, while also recharging their double jump, and allowing them to leap off and grab onto another surface. *'Dash: '''This skill sends Ori forward with a strong burst of speed but will still take damage from enemies, this burst of speed lasts about half a second. '''Sein' *'Spirit Flame:' A basic projectile ability from Sein. Shoots several flames in rapid succession. *'Charge Flame: '''an ability that charge up until it detonates and damages everything in proximity in the blast radius. '''Key:' Ori | Sein Note: While Ori and Sein are two separate characters, as Ori uses Sein for most of its attacks, the latter is included in this profile. 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Spirits Category:Guardians Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rivals of Aether Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:Microsoft